


Тангенс и косинус

by MasterIota



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Сложно быть девушкой супергероя.





	Тангенс и косинус

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cosines and Tangents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290382) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Цисси выяснила: надолго забыть о том, что ты когда-то была супергероем, вполне возможно. Особенно в такие моменты — в час ночи, отчаянно пытаясь закончить заданное на завтра эссе по "Новому курсу Рузвельта" и подготовиться к завтрашнему же тесту по тригонометрии. Грета, растянувшаяся на собственных тетрадях, забрасывала ее вопросами о косинусах и тангенсах, и Цисси в конечном итоге просто черкала уравнения посреди заметок об Управлении Общественных Работ.

Навыки стрельбы могли бы принести ей стипендию, или, если не получится, на нее уже были оформлены бумаги от "Уэйн Фаундейшн" — по крайней мере, Тим уверил ее в этом, когда они разговаривали в последний раз, — но Цисси не могла позволить себе испортить средний балл. Хотя бы потому, что поднять его будет сложнее, чем удержать на нынешнем уровне, а она не хотела упускать ни одной из своих возможностей.

Кэсси влетела в окно с порывом прохладного ночного ветра. На щеке багровели синяки, похожие на отпечатки огромных пальцев, футболка была истрепана по краю, джинсы порваны на коленях, и она, споткнувшись о ботинки Цисси, ничком упала на кровать и слабо застонала.

Цисси и Грета вскочили: Грета бросилась за аптечкой, Цисси — к постели, к Кэсси.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросила она, протягивая руку над ее спиной и не решаясь коснуться, не зная, станет от этого лучше или хуже.

Кэсси перевернулась и фыркнула, заставляя волосы дрогнуть возле ее лица.

— А... Циклоп.

— О, всего-то? — поддразнила Грета, опуская аптечку на кровать рядом с ними.

— Видела бы ты его.

— Давай, — сказала Цисси, беря Кэсси за руку и заставляя ее сесть, — приведем тебя в порядок.

Она подняла руки Кэсси, стянула с нее футболку — так, будто Кэсси была ребенком, а не девушкой — и осторожно ощупала на предмет переломов. Причинить Кэсси вред было непросто, но циклопу наверняка хватило бы на это сил.

— Ребра в порядке, — сказала Кэсси. — Просто потребуется чуть больше времени, — она зевнула и поморщилась, затем стряхнула джинсы. Цисси присела на пол и, продолжив осмотр, обнаружила, что колени Кэсси испачканы и покрыты ссадинами. — Нам бы пригодилось прикрытие огнем.

Цисси неопределенно хмыкнула и постаралась не чувствовать себя виноватой: Кэсси не имела в виду ничего такого. Она забрала у Греты теплое, влажное полотенце и, пытаясь смягчить прикосновения, принялась вычищать песок из уже затягивающихся царапин — в Кэсси хотелось вцепиться, удержать ее в безопасности.

Если бы Цисси была там, она могла бы ослепить чудовище, и тогда Кэсси осталось бы только добить его. Цисси невольно сжала пальцы вокруг ее колена, и Кэсси опустила взгляд:

— Я не имела...

Цисси сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула через нос.

— Я знаю, что ты имела в виду.

Грета бросила на них взгляд и сказала:

— Кажется, у вас все под контролем. Я вернусь в свою комнату.

Когда она неслышно выскользнула, Кэсси насмешливо хмыкнула:

— Ей не нравится смотреть, как мы ссоримся.

— А мы ссоримся? — уточнила Цисси.

Она приподняла брови, проводя ладонью по голени Кэсси и наслаждаясь ее дрожью, погладила большим пальцем безупречный свод стопы и сказала:

— Думаю, она ушла не из-за ссоры.

— Ты пытаешься меня отвлечь, — понимающе кивнула Кэсси.

— У меня получается?

Цисси отбросила испачканное полотенце на ночной столик — оно приземлилось с влажным шлепком — и снова залезла на кровать. Заправила Кэсси за ухо прядь волос, мягко, кончиками пальцев обвела пятнышки синяков на ее щеке.

На этот раз неопределенно хмыкнула Кэсси, но Цисси приняла это за согласие и потянулась за поцелуем. Отдавало вчерашним кофе и последними отзвуками адреналина — едким, островатым привкусом на ее языке, знакомым и отвратительным. Цисси порой по нему скучала: когда отзвука на губах Кэсси не хватало, когда она задумывалась о возвращении к плащу и маске.

Кэсси застонала, и Цисси отстранилась, опасаясь, что была слишком резкой, но Кэсси стиснула в кулаках ее футболку, ухмыльнулась и, притянув к себе, снова поцеловала — глубже, жестче и горячее. Руки Кэсси были теплыми, когда она залезла под футболку и сжала грудь Цисси так, что та застонала ей в губы.

В другое время они могли бы побороться, чтобы узнать, кто окажется сверху. Порой Цисси побеждала, и ей не казалось, что Кэсси обязательно поддается, пусть это, возможно, и были единственные поражения, с которыми та смирялась, — но Кэсси, хоть и быстро исцелялась, все же пострадала в бою, и Цисси, по-прежнему переживающая вспышку вины, позволила ей опрокинуть себя на подушки и переплела их ноги так, чтобы Кэсси могла вжаться бедрами между ее бедер, а она сама — выгнуться ей навстречу, вернуть услугу: влага и жар против твердой, упругой плоти.

Они занимались этим всего пару месяцев, и Цисси до сих пор не могла поверить до конца, порой почти ожидая, что Кэсси скажет: я возвращаюсь к Кону, — что все окажется грандиозной шуткой. Она не рассказывала об этом Кэсси, но делала все, что могла придумать, чтобы удержать ее рядом. В том числе училась, как прикасаться к ней, когда они вместе.

Кэсси снова хмыкнула, теперь удовлетворенно, до боли закусила ее нижнюю губу, и Цисси застонала. Обычно Кэсси бывала с ней такой бережной, будто боялась, что Цисси сломается, и, да, конечно, она владела сверхсилой и раньше встречалась с Супербоем, но Цисси доверяла ей и верила в себя — сильную, стойкую, созданную для того, чтобы Кэсси прикасалась к ней. Цисси нравилось заставлять ее забыть бережность, нравилось, когда она становилась жестче, будто тоже доверяя и ей, и себе.

Цисси расстегнула ее лифчик, чтобы добраться ртом до груди, и Кэсси издала низкий, голодный звук, заставивший все ее тело отозваться дрожью. Цисси стиснула ее задницу, приподнялась навстречу, когда Кэсси вжалась в нее, не думая даже о том, чтобы снять белье или помочь себе пальцами — слишком желая кончить. Ей, впрочем, хватило и жесткого трения бедер, доказывающего, что Кэсси здесь, в безопасности: удовольствие дрогнуло в ней горячей волной, и Цисси кончила с пронзительным вскриком, который Кэсси оборвала поцелуем.

Какое-то время она продолжала слегка покачивать бедрами, а затем крупно вздрогнула, выгибаясь так, что грудь подпрыгнула, и Цисси вдруг до боли захотелось второго раунда. Кэсси с полустоном опустилась на нее, и какое-то время они целовались, лаская друг друга — пока Кэсси не перекатилась на спину. Синяки на ее лице почти сошли: уже к утру никто и не скажет, что они вообще были.

К утру.

— Черт, — пробормотала Цисси, скатываясь с кровати. Ноги все еще слегка подрагивали. — Я должна закончить эссе по истории.

Кэсси поймала ее за руку до того, как она шагнула к столу.

— Ты же на меня не сердишься?

Цисси обернулась и посмотрела на нее с недоумением.

— Что?

— На то, что я сказала в начале. Я знаю, это было похоже на обвинение, но мне просто...

— Я знаю, Кэсси. Все в порядке, — Цисси наклонилась и мягко поцеловала ее, прежде чем прижаться щекой к здоровой щеке. Кожа Кэсси была теплой и слегка влажной. — Может быть, летом, после выпуска, я вернусь и попробую снова. Иногда мне этого не хватает. И должен же кто-то построить мальчишек.

Кэсси приподнялась и отвела назад ее волосы.

— В Башне тебе всегда рады. Парни будут в восторге, если ты вернешься.

Она зевнула и потянулась, и какое-то мгновение Цисси зачарованно смотрела на ее золотую кожу, почти сияющую в свете ламп.

— Поговорим об этом утром, — тихо и хрипло сказала она. — После дурацкого теста по тригонометрии.

— Ладно, — пробормотала Кэсси с очередным зевком и закрыла глаза.

Цисси подоткнула вокруг нее покрывало и вернулась к работе.

Забыть на какое-то время о том, что она была супергероем, было легко, но Цисси знала, что, в некотором смысле, быть девушкой супергероя намного сложнее — оставаться в стороне и тревожиться, пока все остальные идут в бой.

И она подумала: может быть, не жажда справедливости или нехватка адреналина заставят ее вернуться в строй — а именно это.


End file.
